La gema de la torre
by Centellest
Summary: En Homeword, las gemas viven bajo un estricto orden, uno que hace diferencias conforme a sus habilidades y tamaños. Como todas las gemas existentes, aristócratas o simples soldados como la variedad de cuarzos, Moonstone tiene un trabajo que cumplir. Pero, desde aquel día, en el que surgió en la guardería asignada a las de su especie, su destino totalmente planeado, dejo de existir.


El sector lunar podría resultar un sitio frio y desolado para cualquier otra gema que no perteneciese a él, pues para una Moonstone, ese sitio tan obscuro y vacío era maravilloso. Para ellas, sólo lograban estar a gusto en aquel lugar, no podían sentirse plenas en ningún otro sitio que no fuese ese. Aquel lugar tan simple para ellas resultaba ser un paraíso al llegar de la jornada de trabajo, en donde no hacían más que cepillarse el cabello y contemplar su delicada belleza en la única superficie en la que era capaz de ver su reflejo. Aquel objeto era su única pertenencia, este se había formado justo en el momento de emerger. Lo único a lo que podía llamar suyo.

Cuando centenares de pasos resuenan sobre el claro este transmite tanta energía y fervor heredado por sus espectadores, en cambio una vez que todos y cada uno de ellos lo abandonan toda esa vibra se drena hasta desaparecer. Sin Moonstones en aquel lugar, ese sitio resultaba llegar ser hasta un tanto tenebroso.

En toda esa superficie el suelo retumbó con fuerza, meciendo nada más que la oscuridad misma. El interior se entremezclaba con rapidez, sin tener una forma definida aun y con dificultades para encontrar una salida en aquel suelo rígido. En minutos, los pequeños fragmentos de tierra ya volaban hacia afuera del suelo, chocando en las estalactitas de la cueva, para después caer como proyectiles sobre las torres de cristales mal formados que se alzaban como hierba mala en suelo.

Su brazo, siendo aún sólo una forma echa de luz, brotó al fin del suelo. Después de identificar aquel orificio como una salida se hizo camino entre el espacio de tierra que separaba su gema del exterior, hasta que, con algo de esfuerzo se encontraba por completo libre.

Aquella extremidad temporal desapareció, así como surgió del interior de la gema, para después con un colapso que ilumino todo a su paso mostrar su verdadera forma.

No era diferente a otra Moonstone, el mismo tono pálido en la piel con ambos ojos sellados bajo sus largas pestañas. Un leve sonrojo le dio luz a su rostro. Bajo su cuerpo, como agua pura a la vista, estaba un espejo. En él, su reflejo no podía ser más perfecto, real y único, aunque la realidad fuera diferente. Sus ojos podían observarse abiertos en aquel reflejo, grises pero marchitos.

El camisón que usaba fue lo único sencillo que pudo observar en ella, hasta su cabello incoloro brillaba en la superficie del espejo. Al despegar la mirada de él, se dio cuenta del lugar en donde había resurgido, una cueva alta y húmeda, un espacio solitario.

Moonstone se quedó quieta, observó el lugar con aquellos parpados cerrados, los cuales le trasmitían las imágenes de inmediato a su mente, sin importar la oscuridad. Lo primero que vio, fueron el centenar de trozos gigantescos de cristal atravesando en direcciones imprecisas todo el claro. Pero, aunque aquel lugar era un claro, no era visible el cielo.

Su curiosidad aumento al escuchar pequeños tormentos en una dirección lejana, sonidos estridentes como explosiones, iguales a las que minutos antes se habían producido en ese sitio. Por suerte, para ella, no tardo en encontrar una ruta fiable, siguiendo los estruendos y la rugosa pared de la cueva a su tacto. Pero, una vez fuera, todo se reproducía en su mente de forma distinta a la imaginada. En la salida de la cueva, solo había otro gran salón solitario. Vacío por todos los extremos, y en ruinas con cristales irrumpiendo en los espacios libres. Aunque, lo único diferente de la cueva de la que venía, era que en ese lugar el cielo era por completo visible. La manta de estrellas estaba sobre ella, brillando tan lejanas como su lugar de nacimiento y hermosas como su reflejo.

Se detuvo a observar como los pequeños puntos del firmamento brillaban uno a uno como si se turnasen para iluminar la noche, al igual que una competencia. Camino a ciegas, con el rostro en dirección al cielo mientras daba pasos inciertos hacia un camino trazado en su mente.

Pero, aunque la sensación de que era totalmente capaz de tocarlas la inundaba, por más que levanto las palmas, no lo logro. Menos aun cuando una roca gigante se atravesaba en su camino. Tan inmensa como una montaña, y poderosa para desaparecer todo el cielo detrás de ella.

Moonstone buscó la sima, sintiéndose pequeña al encontrarla e intimidada por su tamaño, aun así, se acercó a la roca más baja cerca de ella y, con la curiosidad aflorando en su mente, comenzó a escalar sin detenerse. Una por una, dándose cuenta de otra de sus capacidades, la velocidad y el equilibrio. Pensó en soltarse e intentar sólo saltar, ver si ella tenía la capacidad de volar, pero al ver el tramo tan alto que la separaba del suelo, borró la osada idea de su cabeza en el instante. Cuando comenzó a creer que llegaría tan alto como para tocar las estrellas, sus dedos sintieron el final de la escalada, y la empujaron sobre la superficie de la torre de piedra.

Su primera vista fue aterradora. Frente a ella había dos figuras largas, sombras sin belleza sobre ellas. Su talón dio marcha atrás hasta darse cuenta de su situación, no había escapatoria. Si regresaba probablemente daría un paso en falso hasta terminar cayendo y, si no era capaz de volar como sospechaba, ese sería su fin. El final de una vida muy corta.

Prefirió permanecer estática, a la espera de que desaparecieran, pero sus cuerpos la imitaron, firmes en la misma posición. Creyó que quizá se trataba de estatuas, objetos que permanecerían siempre fijos en esa posición, hasta que, ese mismo sonido estridente volvió a retumbar de la lejanía, fue entonces cuando su idea de las estatuas se destruyó. Aquellas sombras cambiaron su forma, haciéndose aún más altas, como si avanzaran hacia ella. Del fondo, como un rayo ardiente de luz, una tercera figura surgió. Esta se acercó a las sombras, pero en lugar de rechazarlas, las recibió con fervor amigable. Moonstone se estremeció, si aquella presencia cálida se alegraba de estar con las sombras, estas no debían ser una amenazada, por ello, en cuanto ambas volvieron la vista al horizonte se decidió en subir por completo.

El brillo de la tercera figura era tanto que, aunque fuera un acto inútil, cubrió sus parpados con ambas palmas. Con la oscuridad cubriendo su mente logró sentirse despejada, dándose cuenta de que esa figura no era tan brillante como lo creía, y que solamente se trataba de finas hebras de cabello color fuego. Con temor alargó el brazo, obligándose a ser firme, pero cuando sus dedos tocaron con delicadeza el hombro de la chica su reacción fue totalmente opuesta a la calidez de su presencia.

Sunstone se giró de inmediato, con la palma puesta sobre el cinturón de su cuchillo y con ambas compañeras haciéndole de refuerzo a su lado. Frente a ella, la criatura más repugnante a su parecer se estremecía con miedo. ¿Cómo se había escapado una de ellas? Fue lo primero que pensó. Como un acto que tomo ofensivo, la Moonstone alargo el brazo de nuevo, para volver a tocarla. De inmediato la lanzo lejos de un manotazo, lo que hizo que cayera de espaldas.

 **– ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? –** gritó.

Sol, la figura de la izquierda, arrugó el entrecejo. Se suponía que las Moonstones estaban plantadas en la colina frente a ellas, pero una se había escapado.

 **–Cálmate, Sunstone–** agregó la figura de la derecha, Sol **–es solo una Moonstone.**

 **– ¿Crees que no lo sé? –** Respondió con rapidez **–la pregunta es, "¿Por qué esta eso aquí?"**

Sol puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba harta de la actitud arrogante de su propia especie hacia las Moonstones, y no es que ella fuese muy vieja como para olvidar la rivalidad entre ambas razas, pero había aprendido que simplemente no eran tan desagradables como las Sunstones se proponían creer.

 **–Acaba de surgir–** insistió **–como hace poco lo hiciste tú, solamente se amable, lo más seguro es que fue plantada cerca de aquí, y con todo ese estruendo de las otras Moonstones no la escuchamos.**

Moonstone apretó el puño llenándolo de tierra, si esas gemas avanzaban lo primero que haría sería lanzársela a la más arrogante, y después pensar en cómo detener a las otras dos. Pero al observarlas con detenimiento se dio cuenta de la realidad, las tres si bien, eran casi idénticas, pero todo lo contrario a ella. Las tres tenían la tez caramelo, y sus ojos brillaban más que su cabello, tan llenas de colores vibrantes como ella vacía de color.

Una de ellas le dio un choque en el hombro a la causante de su posición, y para su temor, la respuesta de la chica fue acercarse.

Con el puño listo para lanzarle la tierra a la cara, una palma se extendió frente a ella.

 **–Levántate–** ordeno con la palma tendida **–te llevare con tus compañeras.**

 _…_

 ** _De regreso con 'no es otro día más'' y ahora "La gema de la torre", muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, y darle la oportunidad a este nuevo fic que no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza y que se ha escrito prácticamente con mi kokoro, si vienes de ''no es otro día mas'' o entraste a la historia solo por simple curiosidad, te agradezco tanto que podría besarte 7u7 Dejen sus reviews y díganme que les pareció 3_**


End file.
